I Am Here!
by asaiasai
Summary: Someone! Please realize my existence! 8069, 5996 adaptation from Koko ni Iru yo! by Ema Toyama


_This fanfiction was inspired from great manga 'Koko ni Iru Yo' by Ema Toyama, you can think this as a crossover. I wrote this because my friend's Request. If there is something that you don't like, let me know.. _ . I am sorry for my sucks English! Hope u Like it_

_---_

Once upon a time, there is a school named Namimori-Chuu. This peacefully school have many students. There is no Bullying. But, there is someone who didn't like go to school.

Her name is Chrome Dokuro.

No one knew her, even her name. Until this day..

"Sorry, this is my seat."

"Whaa! Who are you?" Ken fell from the desk. He is stared at Chrome with suspicious eyes. He didn't know Chrome at all.

"I am Chrome Dokuro"

"I never seen you before in this class" Ken stood up and cleaned his uniform.

"But.. I.." Chrome stuttered. Her eyes were so pitiful, so Ken can't protest anymore.

"Whatever! Take this seat! I'm Leaving" Ken gave up. He can't put up with Crybaby Chrome.

"Thank You" Chrome sat. She made a wry face and looked Gloomy.

_This Life is Sucks!_

_And Pathetic.. _

Chrome decided to go home first. She didn't want to spend her time in school. The Teacher didn't know that she has leaving early, because the teacher didn't know her either.

She walked slowly. Her mind and eyes were empty. So she didn't recognize there is someone calling out her name.

"Dokuro! Watch Out!"

Chrome still didn't hear that voice. She lost in her own mind.

"Dokuro!"

The second call succeeded. Chrome shocked because.. There is someone that knew her name! This is a new record!

"Eh??"

JDAK!

Too bad, she fell down. Her head was hurt. There is a bruise in her head.

"Are you okay?" It's a guy voice, a good guy voice.

"Yes, I am okay.." Chrome stood up, and that guy helped her.

"Pheew, Thank God" Chrome saw his face… his smile, so warm. And she realized that.. he is Yamamoto Takeshi! A popular guy, Baseball and Kendo club's Ace!.

"How did you know my name??"

"Of Course I know your name. We are classmate, aren't we?"

"Oy Yakyuu Baka!" Someone interfere this good conversation. Chrome knew that voice. Gokudera Hayato, another popular guy. He is Yamamoto's friends. "Captain called you, it's because you left the practice.. huh?" Gokudera stared at Chrome. "What are you doing here with Dokuro?"

Chrome shocked twice. He never thought that these popular guys knew her! An invisible girl!

"I missed a pitch, so she is get hurt"

" Oh.. I see, anyway.. go back to the club!" Gokudera kicked Yamamoto feet.

"Okay Okay"

"Thank You!" Chrome shouted. Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped their walk. "My name is Chrome Dokuro!, please remember my name!"

Those popular confused, and then they smiled brightly. "We knew it, Chrome!"

She wanted to fly now. If this is a dream, do not wake her up. For a number of years, there is no one among her classmate who knew her name. Her heart is so warm, full of happiness. But there is someone who didn't like her changing..

"Chrome-chan.. you are very happy today, what's wrong?" Mukuro sat in the chair and gazed into Chrome.

"Ah Nii-san. I have a new friends"

"Friends?" Mukuro shocked. "A boy or a girl? I absolutely don't agree your friendship IF.. "

"I knew it Nii-san, she is a girl" Chrome lied, she knew that Mukuro will not accept those two as her friends. Because he is an over-protective brother.

"Oh.. that's good" Mukuro stood up and left the room.

"I hope MoonLight and KuroNeko can help me" Chrome switched on her phone and Online..

KuroNeko:KiriHime! Huay!

MoonLight:Hi KiriHime!

KiriHime:Hello everybody. There something that can make me smile today

KuroNeko:Whoo?? Curious..

KiriHime:There are guys that knew my name!

MoonLight:Really?

KiriHime:And those guys are very popular in my school!

KuroNeko:Yay! You did It!

MoonLight:I am envy you, but how about you overprotective brother??

KiriHime:There is the problem, what must I do?

KuroNeko:Just ignore him! This is your own love story.. he can't meddle in!

MoonLight:That's right KiriHime!

KiriHime:Thank You Guys!! I think I have to offline now. C U soon!

Chrome closed her phone with a new courage in her heart.

Maybe..

_To be Continued, review please!_


End file.
